A Little Tender Love and Care
by dreamwriter32
Summary: After sending the boys off to Hogwarts, Ginny is looking forward to spending time with her daughter, Lily and alone time with Harry. That is until Harry gets the flu. Ginny and Lily nurse him back to health. I don't own Harry Potter.


A Little Tender, Love and Care

The second Harry woke up that morning he knew he was sick. His head was throbbing and his stomach was churning. Slowly he turned over, away from Ginny, feeling nauseated.

"I can't be sick now," he thought to himself. The boys just left for Hogwarts two weeks ago, it was Albus's first year and James's third, leaving Lily by herself as the only child in the house. Lily wasn't happy about being left behind and that she had to wait two more years, but the nine year old smiled at her father's promise of father daughter time.

So far, they went to the movies, to the ice cream parlor in the village of Godric's Hollow, and flying around the backyard, without the boys interrupting them.

Then there was Ginny.

He knew Ginny was looking forward to spending time alone with him. But their schedules were hectic, especially Harry's. They even had plans to go out on a date that weekend, sending Lily for a sleepover at Ron and Hermione's or the Burrow.

Getting sick was the last thing Harry needed. That day he had meetings back to back and paperwork to get caught up on, some of which he could work on during the weekly Auror meeting.

He pretended to still be asleep when Ginny got up and headed to the bathroom and continued to pretend to be asleep when she came out, freshly showered and changed into some clothes. Once dressed, Ginny approached the bed and Harry felt her gently shake his shoulder. Luckily he remained in control of his stomach, because the shaking wasn't helping his nausea.

"Honey, it's time to get up," Ginny said, softly.

"I'm up." Slowly, he got out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. He got a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror. Without his glasses, he could tell that he was sick. He looked paler than normal, his cheeks were pink and flushed and he had bags under his eyes. He lifted a hand up and felt his forehead. He was definitely was running a fever.

He stripped his pajamas off and jumped in the shower. He proceeded to get ready for work as usual, feeling worse as time went on. He used the silencing charm that was placed on their bedroom to his advantage when he threw up in the toilet. After rinsing his mouth out, he went downstairs to the kitchen.

Lily was up and dressed in her school uniform, sitting at the table. Her hair, red like her mother's, was pulled back in a ponytail, freshly washed and sprayed down with hair spray. Why Ginny did that to Lily's hair, Harry would never know.

"Good morning sweetie," Ginny greeted from the stove. She was making porridge for breakfast since it was quick and easy to fix.

"Good morning, Dad," Lily added.

"Good morning girls," Harry greeted through a yawn.

Ginny ladled the porridge into two bowls and send them to the table with her wand. The bowl of what looked like goo landed in front of Harry. He wrinkled his nose at the porridge, closing his eyes as the smell of the porridge filled his nose, causing the nausea to return.

"What's wrong?" Harry opened his eyes to Ginny, looking at him concerned.

"I'm fine, just tired. I didn't sleep much last night."

Ginny knew that, Harry had tossed and turned until she couldn't take it and she made him lay on his stomach so she could rub his back. He fell asleep instantly.

The Auror department had been busy lately and many nights Harry had been working late, sometimes not getting home until eight or nine o'clock or later.

"You need a day off," Ginny intoned. "Do you have to go to the office today?"

Harry nodded slowly, stopping when his head throbbed. He winced as he felt his stomach roll.

"I have meetings back to back this morning and a mountain of paperwork I need to work on. If I could I would take the day off," he explained.

Ginny sighed. She had been married to Harry for sixteen years and could easily tell when he was hurt, sick, or scared.

She knew that the Auror office had been busy for the last month and Harry had only taken off one day and that was on September 1. After seeing the boys off to Hogwarts, Harry treated Ginny and Lily to lunch and let Lily decide what she wanted to do before school started for her the following week. Harry wasn't surprised when he found himself at the My London Girl store.

Harry glanced at the clock and seen it was eight o'clock. "Shoot, I gotta go." He gathered his stuff and kissed Ginny and Lily good bye.

"I'll firecall you if I'm going to be late, I love you." And with that Harry was gone.

"Love you too," Ginny shook her head. Once he was gone, she muttered "I have this suspicion I'll get a call from Kingsley or Christina today."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry walked into the conference room in the Auror department, sitting in one of the head chairs. He began to work on the paperwork while waiting for the meeting to begin

"Good Morning Boss." Harry looked up at the sound of Peter Williams, the Deputy Head Auror. He took the position when Ron left the Aurors in 2014. Harry understood that Ron had other dreams and since all the Death Eaters were caught, Ron thought it was time to throw in the towel and work with George at the joke shop. Over the years since Ron's resignation, Harry had brought him in to help with training from time to time.

Harry sighed. "Peter, we've been through this, you don't have to call me Boss. I'd prefer Harry or Potter which one you chose."

"Okay, Harry," Peter replied, he then noticed Harry's haggard appearance. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry deadpanned.

As the other Aurors filtered into the conference room, Harry continued to work on paperwork, stopping occasionally to massage his temples.

"Harry, are you okay?" Marcy, one of the secretaries asked when she brought in more paperwork for Harry.

Harry nodded. "I just have a headache, and I'm fine."

Peter was conducting the meeting since Harry and Ron took turns conducting the morning meeting when Ron worked with the Aurors. When Peter took Ron's place, they continued to take turns conducting the morning meeting. This was Peter's month.

He discussed the training sessions with Trevor Easton, the training instructor. He was scheduled to go to Hogwarts next month to see the seventh year recruits. Harry was scheduled for a Defense Against the Dark Arts lecture and they both would oversee the seventh year recruits.

Harry managed to get half of the paperwork completed during the meeting. He deposited some of the paperwork in to the required files and employee mail boxes and collected his mail.

He inwardly groaned at a note from Hermione, wanting to know when the Department Head's monthly report would be done, more particularly his. He collected the newly completed report and walked to Hermione's office.

"You will never change, will you Hermione?" he greeted when he entered Hermione's office.

"Have you just now realized that?" Hermione asked without looking at Harry.

"No, I was just hoping you would. I'm dropping off the report you asked for."

Hermione pointed to a bin behind her and Harry dropped in the report.

"Ron and I are meeting for lunch, want to join?" Hermione asked over her shoulder.

"No, I have some work I need to catch up on" Harry answered.

Hermione turned and noticed her friend's haggard appearance. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked, her voice full of concern. Harry could never lie to Hermione. She and Ginny would look at him or Ron when they asked questions such as "are you okay?" and the boys knew they wanted an honest answer. If the answer was not honest, the consequences…..neither Harry nor Ron wanted to think about that.

"I'm fighting a headache and I didn't sleep much last night" Harry replied, relieved when Hermione seemed to accept the answer.

"Okay, I'll see you at tomorrow's Head meeting."

Harry paused as he walked to the door, "There's a head meeting tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded. "Kingsley sent a Memo out this morning to remind everyone."

Harry inwardly groaned and headed back to his office. On the way, he felt like he was going to throw up and the queasiness he woke up with that morning was getting worse. Just as he walked into his office, he caught a whiff of someone's breakfast in the break room next door.

Harry shut the door, placed a quick silencing charm on his office and dove for the trash bin. He then began to heave that morning's breakfast that he had been fighting to keep down all day. When he finished, he took a drink from the water he had on his desk. He laid his head down for a moment and then decided that he was too sick to work.

He got up and collected the paperwork he had left to work on and put it in his bag. He hoisted his bag on his shoulder, vanished the trash bin's contents and placed an air freshener charm in the room as he left his office. He approached Peter's office and knocked on the door.

"It's open," he called.

Harry opened the door and peaked his head in. "Peter, I'm leaving you in charge. I think I've got the flu, I'm heading home."

Peter looked up in alarm. "Okay. Are you going to call Ginny when you get home?"

Harry nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow, maybe. Ginny will probably have me tied to the bed for the rest of week."

Peter chuckled, knowing that Ginny would tie him to the bed. She did that one time when Harry got the flu and that was years ago, the year before James was born.

"Take as much time as you need. Feel better soon."

"Thanks." With that, Harry flooed home and immediately firecalled Ginny.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny sat in the conference room at the _Daily Prophet,_ getting ready for the weekly staff meeting. When anyone asked her how she and Harry have stayed out of the papers, she then proceeds to tell them about how Harry had threatened to sue and bring in the Minster of Magic.

No one wanted to be on the receiving end of the Chosen One's wrath.

"Every staff meeting it's the same thing" Ginny's colleague Grace muttered.

"I know, I also want to silence them so we could get started" Ginny returned. There were a few men who did the broom reviews and the rest were all women.

When the discussion turned to men versus women in the Quidditch field, Ginny started the meeting.

"Okay, let's get started. Jack, great review on the new Firebolt. I actually purchased that broom for my son a few weeks ago. He loves it."

"Which one?" Jack asked.

"Albus, his old one was wrecked during a family game. He wasn't hurt, but his broom was. James will get one for Christmas if he doesn't get in trouble or if he wrecks his broom."

"I thought first years weren't allowed brooms?" Ben, the other man who worked in the Quidditch department, asked.

"They're not," Ginny retorted. "He left his at home so he could have a broom for the family's pickup games."

"He'll be a seeker won't he?" Ben inquired.

"Yes, he is his father's son and has inherited Harry's seeker skills. James had inherited my chasing skills." Ginny laughed a memory. "Nearly knocked Harry off his broom while he was practicing in the backyard."

Ben nodded, "What about Lily?"

"She'll use James's old broom for now."

Ginny glanced down at her notes, moving the meeting along so it could end. "Christy, how are the new player's profiles coming?"

"The new players' profiles will be included in Monday's edition," Christy, the youngest correspondent informed Ginny.

"Good, there are a few seventh years from last season that have been offered positions on professional Quidditch teams. They all need to be on the 'Who to Watch' list, especially the Arrow's new seeker and Puddlemere's new chaser." Ginny looked around the room. "If anyone doesn't have any questions, concerns, or comments, this meeting is adjourned."

Ginny sighed when it was just her, Grace and Raven left in the room. She sat down heavily in her chair.

"I often wonder how Harry deals with the Aurors at their weekly meeting," Raven commented.

Ginny smiled at the thought of her husband. "He commands the attention when he steps into the room. When he was teaching the training sessions, he would command their attention and then bark orders. Still does."

A knock on the door interrupted any further discussions.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Ginny, Harry is on the floo," said Jessica, Ginny's secretary

"Okay? I'll be right there," Ginny replied, looking puzzled.

"Wonder what he needs?" Raven pondered.

"I'll find out," Ginny muttered as she left the room and went to the floo where Harry's head was sticking out.

"Everything okay, honey?" Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head. "I'm sick, I don't feel very good."

Ginny was instantly concerned. She knew that Harry was sick that morning and he never said anything about being sick, like he usually did when he wasn't feeling well.

"Do you need me to come home?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded, weakly. "Yeah."

Ginny sighed. "I'll be home in a little bit. Let me get some things situated and I'll be home," she assured him.

"I'll be in the bedroom," Harry informed her, "or bathroom," he added as an afterthought.

When the call ended, Ginny walked to her office, collected her work and shut the door. She called to her secretary.

"Jessica, I'm leaving, if you need me send an owl or firecall me."

Ginny was walking to the lifts when Raven called her. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Harry's sick, I'm heading home."

"I hope he doesn't have the flu. My poor Gavin was sick with that for days."

"That makes two of us." Ginny got on the lift and rode to the main level. She walked to the apparition point and disapparated to the back door. She unlocked the door and entered the scullery and walked through the kitchen. She dumped her bag on the counter with her purse and tossed her jacket on the back of a kitchen chair.

She quickly and quietly walked to the staircase and began to climb up the stairs. She quietly opened the door to her and Harry's bedroom. She found a bundle of blankets on Harry's side of the bed.

Ginny approached the bed, slowly lowering herself on the bedside. She pulled the blanket, exposing Harry's face. He moaned and buried his head in the pillow.

"I noticed that you were sick, but didn't say anything because you would protest you were fine," She reprimanded. She turned soft and asked, "You really don't feel good do you?" When Harry turned and looked up at her, she placed her hand on his forehead.

"Gin, I don't feel so good," Harry moaned, curling into a ball.

Ginny rubbed his back in soothingly. "Well, you feel warm, definitely running a fever. What hurts?"

"My head is throbbing and my stomach hurts," Harry groaned, wrapping an arm around his stomach. He started breathing through the cramps he was feeling in his belly.

Ginny went to the bathroom and got the thermometer. She returned to Harry's bedside, and gently placed the thermometer in Harry's mouth.

"Keep that under your tongue," she gently ordered. Harry looked sickly to her in that moment with the thermometer sticking out of his mouth. She raked her hands through his hair, noticing not for the first time a few gray hairs.

The thermometer beeped and Ginny pulled it out of her husband's mouth.

"102," she said softly. She placed her hand on his forehead to feel how warm he was. Her cool hand felt wonderful on his heated forehead. Harry leaned into her touch, seeking some comfort.

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

Harry nodded slowly in reply and Ginny headed to the floo.

"Healer Holly Jackson's Office," Ginny called into the floo.

A welcome witch greeted her and asked she may be of service. Ginny asked for Holly and that she needed to speak with her.

"Hello Ginny," the healer greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm calling regards to Harry, he's running a temperature of 102 and says his head and stomach hurts."

"Ginny, sounds like Harry has got the stomach flu. I've seen many cases of it today alone and it's not noon yet," Holly chuckled.

"Okay, so I do I need to bring him in?" Ginny asked.

"No, just give him some potions for the fever, headache, nausea and cramps. Need a stronger potion, let me know. Call me if he's not better in a few days and keep him hydrated."

"Okay, I'll call you if I need anything."

"Good luck, Ginny. You're going to need it," Holly added, before they disconnected.

Ginny headed to the kitchen and collected the potions for fever and headaches. The nausea one and the stomach soother and calmer were upstairs.

When she entered the bathroom, she noticed Harry wasn't in the bed.

"Harry?" she called.

"Bathroom," came a hoarse reply.

Quickly she headed to the bathroom where she found her husband, sitting in front of the toilet.

"Are you okay?" Ginny approached her husband's huddled form and kneels down beside him, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"I feel like I'm going start vomiting," Harry replied, his voice echoing off the inside of the toilet. Bravely, Ginny peeked into the toilet. Nothing… _yet._

She heard Harry groan before he pulled himself up, balancing on his feet. Gripping the toilet, Harry starts retching into the toilet, mainly stomach acid and bile.

The retching lasts for another five minutes until Harry is reduced to dry heaves. Ginny winces as she watches her husband heave, knowing with each heave his stomach hurts more. She makes a mental note to give him a belly rub when he gets back into bed.

When he finishes heaving, Harry groans, laying his head on the toilet seat.

"Think you're done?" Ginny whispered, for the sake of his head.

Harry nodded, trying to get himself up off the floor. Ginny helped Harry steady himself and helped him back in the bedroom.

Once lying down on the bed again, Harry curled into a ball, hugging his middle tightly. He moans slightly, feeling his stomach cramp and clench.

"I called Holly's office," Ginny informed him and then held up her hand before he could say anything. "Before you protest, I don't have to bring you in. She said that it sounds like you have the stomach flu."

"I figure." Harry hated going to the healer. Ginny often had to force him to go for checkups and the annual Auror physicals. "Ginny?" He groaned. He then feels her soft and caring hands on his back, rubbing in circles.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, her voice full of concern.

"My stomach really hurts," He moaned, gripping his stomach in a vice grip.

"Hold on," Ginny murmured. She got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. She opened the cabinet and started looking for the fever reducing potion, a headache potion, and the stomach soother. She found all three potions and a stomach calmer. Knowing Harry would need both, she picked them up and headed back into the bed.

She sat the potions down the night stand and returned to the bathroom to fix a glass of water.

With the glass of water in her hand, she returned to the bedroom.

"Harry, can you sit up for me?"

Harry obeyed her and reached for the first potion, the stomach soother, then the calmer, then the headache potion and lastly the fever reducer. Swallowing them quickly to avoid the bitter aftertaste

Ginny handed him the glass of water. "Here, take small sips of this," she directed. Harry sipped on the water and then handed it back to Ginny, who sat it down on the night stand.

Lying down on his side, Harry felt his stomach start to clench. He winced as he felt it start clenching tighter.

"Lie on your back, sweetie. I'll rub your stomach." Harry obeyed his wife, turning onto his back, waiting almost impatiently for her hands to start rubbing the all too familiar soothing circles on his abdomen.

Ginny pulled up Harry's T-shirt and began to massage her husband's achy belly.

As she did so, her mind took her back to the many, many times she did this, starting when she and Harry started dating. Every time Harry got the stomach flu, a stomach cramp from stress, or a stomach ache, Ginny would rub his stomach until he felt better.

"How am I doing, honey?" Ginny asked, after a while, not waiting to add more pressure to Harry's already painful stomach.

"Brilliant," Harry groaned, his eyes getting droopy. Ginny smiled softly, recognizing his relaxed face and soon the even breaths and soft snores told Ginny that he had fallen asleep.

But Ginny continued her massage, just until she was sure he had fallen asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry woke up three hours later, to a wave of nausea. He had caught a whiff of the air freshener in their bathroom, some kind of cotton breeze scent.

Usually he would just gripe about how much it snuck up the bathroom, but now the mere scent of it was making his stomach roll.

He sat up on the side of the bed, his foot hitting against something light and hard. Harry looked down and seen the all too familiar gray bucket. Ginny charmed it to clean itself when James had Dragon Pox and reset the charm, each time the bucket was used.

Harry picked up the bucket, sitting in this lap. He suddenly felt like he didn't have no energy and that he couldn't make it to the bathroom without help.

Then he felt bile rising in his throat. The nausea was getting worse and Harry knew that he would feel worse and his stomach would hurt more if he didn't release the bile and whatever else came up. Then suddenly, he leaned forward and threw up in the bucket until there was nothing left and he was once again reduced to dry heaves.

Soft hands rubbing his back, signaled to him that Ginny was there, comforting him the way she always did when he was sick.

"Are you done?" Ginny inquired, returning the bucket to its place on the floor.

Harry nodded, lying back down on the bed on his side. He was about to fall back to sleep when he felt a cool washcloth on his face.

"Just a cool washcloth to help bring your temperature down, relax," Ginny soothed. Harry listened to her and let her soothing voice lull him to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The clocked ticked loudly as the hand moved towards the twelve. Ginny calculated how long it had been since Harry took his potions. She slowly approached Harry's side of the bed and softly placed her hand on his forehead.

As much as she was trying to be careful and not wake him up, she looked down and seen his eyelids move and then opened. He looked up at her, looking sickly, his eyes glassy with fever.

"How are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged the shoulder, he wasn't lying on. "Not much better. I still feel sick," Harry replied, hoarsely.

Ginny sat down on the side of the bed, raking her fingers through his hair, pushing the stray hairs off his sweaty forehead.

"Are you going to throw up?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Harry turned onto his back, closing his eyes as he did so. Ginny snaked her hand under his T-shirt and began rubbing his stomach once again. She felt it rumble under her hands and paused.

Before Ginny said anything, Harry sat up quickly and covered his mouth with his hand. Ginny grabbed the bucket from the floor and got in front of Harry in time for him to be sick once more. Ginny reached around him and began rubbing his back in slow soothing circles.

When Harry was finished, he mumbled, "I think I don't have anything left in me to come up."

Ginny gently and slowly guided him back against the pillows and headed to the bathroom for fresh water and a clean washcloth. She dampened the washcloth and filled a cup of water for him to rinse his mouth out and another to sip on.

She returned to the bedroom and her ailing husband's bedside.

"Here, sweetie, rinse your mouth out with this," Ginny directed, handing Harry the cup of water. Harry sipped the water, sloshed it around his mouth and then spit it back out. Then Ginny handed him the other cup of water.

"Slow sips," she reminded him, not waiting him to get sick again. Harry listened to her and sipped on the water, handing it back to her when he was finished.

Wrapping the washcloth around her hand, Ginny tilted Harry's head towards her to get a better look at his face and started wiping the sweat off his face.

"Feel better?" Ginny inquired.

"Some."

Ginny returned her hand to his abdomen and resumed her massage. "Go back to sleep, you'll feel better."

Harry laid back against the pillows, letting Ginny's soothing hands guide him to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny was downstairs in the kitchen fixing some dinner for herself and Lily, knowing Harry wouldn't want to eat anything. She might try so soup later if he was up to it.

The front door opened and Lily came in the house, dropping her backpack on the stairs. Ginny came out in the front hall, greeting her daughter with a hug.

"Hi Mum, you're home early," Lily greeted. It was unusual for Ginny or Harry to be home. Molly or Arthur came to the house when Harry and Ginny were working late and would either go to the Burrow or stay home until Harry or Ginny came home from work.

"Dad's sick, sweetie. I came home early because he went home early and called me. I've been taking care of him."

"Will he be okay?" Lily asked, concerned.

"Yes, he'll be fine," she assured her daughter. "We'll fix him some soup later."

"Okay." Lily headed to the stairs and retrieved her backpack and headed upstairs. She had taken her immunity potion that morning to prevent herself from getting sick. Ginny started the routine with the kids taking it when cold and flu season started.

Sometimes it prevented them from getting sick and others if they have forgotten to take it, they got sick.

After Lily changed out of her uniform and into a shirt and jeans, she crossed the corridor to her parent's bedroom. She tiptoed her way to the bed where her father laid. Softly and slowly she placed her small on his forehead.

"He's warm," Lily whispered. She headed to the master bathroom and gotten a clean washcloth. She held the washcloth under the water until it was fully soaked and rung it out until the excess water was rung out. She then folded it into a square and headed back to the bathroom.

"That should do it," Lily murmured, placing the washcloth on Harry's forehead.

She then headed downstairs where she found Ginny on the floo with Molly.

"I'm sending over some ginger tea, dear. Maybe that would help."

"Thanks Mum. I'll need some more immunity potions," Ginny informed her mother.

"I'll have some ready in about an hour," the Weasley matriarch replied.

"Okay." Ginny disconnected with Molly and headed to the kitchen to finish dinner. Lily followed her to help.

"Do you have homework?" Ginny asked, happen to think of it at that moment.

"No," Lily answered, setting the table for two.

Ginny sat down at the table for a minute and talked with her daughter. About how school was, how her friends were doing and asking about a book report that Lily's English teacher had assigned due in October.

The floo flared and Arthur came through with a flask of ginger tea.

"Hello Lily, how's my girl?" he greeted his granddaughter with a hug and then told Arthur all about her day at school and answered the questions her grandfather had about how the Computer class worked and what was a mouse exactly.

"Dad, I'm going to floo with you and get some immunity potion. I gave the last of it to Lily this morning," Ginny told her father, picking up her basket she used to transport potions through the floo.

"Okay." Arthur kissed his granddaughter goodbye and headed to the floo.

"I'll be right back, Lily," Ginny said, heading to the floo and following her father.

Lily approached the counter and picked up the flask of ginger tea.

"I'm going to bring Dad some tea and maybe some soup," she said to herself.

Lily then got a step stool and placed it in front of the stove. Chicken soup was in one of the pots, so Lily picked up a mitt and ladled the soup in a bowl. Then she headed to the pantry where she got the crackers.

She carried the crackers and the soup to the flask of tea and then got the mug Harry used in the mornings.

She had just finished pouring the tea when Ginny came through the floo.

"Did you do this all by yourself?" Ginny asked, amazed.

"Yes." Lily opened the drawer where Ginny kept the utensils and got out a spoon. Laying it on the tray, she looked it over to see if there was anything missing. It was ready to take upstairs.

"Can I carry this up by myself?" Lily asked.

Ginny nodded and motioned for Lily to a head in front of her. Slowly and easily, Lily carried the tray upstairs.

When they reached the bedroom, Ginny realized it was time for Harry's potions again.

"Lily, go on and take that to Dad. I'll be right back," Ginny told her, heading downstairs.

Slowly, as she should, she approached the bed. She smiled when she seen the washcloth she fixed was in the same place.

"Hi Dad," Lily said softly. Harry's eyes opened and picked up his glasses, slipping them on.

"Hi, sweetie," Harry greeted his daughter, then seeing the tray she was carrying. "What have you got?"

"Tea and soup."

"You carried that all the way up here!" Harry was surprised that Lily had carried the tray all by herself upstairs.

Lily nodded, feeling proud of herself. "Mum made the soup and Grandma made the tea."

Harry pulled himself up into a sitting position and picked up the cup of tea. Ginny came in smiling at the scene in front of her and then headed towards her husband and daughter with Harry's potions in her hand.

"Let me guess, this is ginger tea?"

Ginny nodded. "What else have I given you when you have an upset stomach?" she asked.

"This," Harry answered, pointing to the tea. He brought to his mouth and sipped on the tea, the familiar taste, filling his mouth. Molly had sent a flask of the tea or Ginny had made the tea when Harry was sick.

Harry returned the cup to the tray and picked up the bowl of soup. Ginny's chicken soup was a revised version of Molly's recipe that Harry and the kids requested when they were feeling under the weather. The only difference was Ginny added chopped carrots and small noodles to hers while Molly's was mainly broth.

"Eat what you want," Ginny informed him, handing him some crackers.

While Harry ate the soup, Lily informed her parents on her day at school. Her teacher that year requested to meet with the parents twice a year, in September and then again in May. The challenge was she wanted both parents.

Ginny said that they would check their schedules and see what they can do. Albus had the same teacher last year, so Ginny knew what to expect.

When Harry finished the soup, to Ginny's surprise, it was time for another dose of potions. Ginny went ahead with the stomach soother and calmer, but held off on the fever reducer, realizing that she hadn't checked his temperature in a couple of hours.

"Lily, the thermometer is on the counter in our bathroom can you get it for me?"

"Yes, Mum." Lily climbed off the bed, and walked to the bathroom. She returned with the thermometer and handed it to Ginny.

Harry took it from her and stuck in his mouth, much to Lily's amusement. They waited for the beep.

When the thermometer beeped, Ginny smiled softly. "99.1." Without another word, she uncorked the fever reducer and handed it to Harry.

Eyeing the potion with distaste, Harry slowly brought the vial to his mouth and quickly downed the awful tasting potion.

"Here, Dad."

Harry looked over at his daughter. She was handing him another cup of water.

"Thanks, Lily," Harry murmured, taking the cup from Lily and downing the water.

"You're welcome," Lily replied. She reached around his neck and gave him a hug. Ginny smiled at the scent and then looked at the clock. It was after six and she and Lily hadn't eaten yet.

"Alright, Lily, how about we let Dad get some rest and you and me could eat our dinner, okay?"

"Okay." Lily walked towards the door and turned around. "You will let us know if you need anything, right?"

Harry mock saluted and said, "Yes, Ma'am."

Lily headed out of the room and down the stairs.

"She's channeling you," he muttered to his wife. Ginny laughed and kissed her husband's cheek.

"We'll come up when we're done," she assured him. Harry nodded, hiding a yawn behind his hand. He moved down into the bed and curled onto his side. Soon he drifted off to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Something wet was pressed against his cheek and then his forehead, moving around his face. All he knew was that it was cold.

"Am I doing okay?" a female voice asked, whispering to another person.

"Yes, you're doing just fine," another female voice replied in a whisper, this one sounded a lot older than the other.

Harry cracked his eyes open. With his blurry vision he made out two red headed people. One was his wife and the other his daughter.

"I think he's awake."

At Ginny's statement, Lily turned her head, and smiled as her father woken up from his kip.

"Feeling better?" Ginny asked.

"A little."

"Need anything?" Lily inquired.

"No, munchkin. I'm fine."

Ginny sat down on the bed, propping herself up with a hand.

"How's your head?" she asked.

"Better," Harry mumbled, turning onto his back.

"And your stomach?"

"Feels sore."

Ginny figured that his stomach would be sore, as it always was when Harry was recovering from being sick.

"Lily, in the scullery, in the first aid cabinet, there is a heating pad. Can you bring it up here?"

"Sure, Mum." Lily jogged out of the bedroom, her ponytail bouncing behind her.

"Need more potions?" Ginny asked her husband.

"Maybe another stomach calmer," Harry replied. Ginny headed to the bathroom and returned with another vial of stomach calmer.

"Thanks Gin." Harry took the potion from his wife and downed it quickly. "Ugh, that's fool," he complained.

Footsteps signaled them to Lily's arrival with the heating pad in hand.

"Where do you put this?" she asked her mother.

"You know I put this on James and Albus's stomachs when they are recovering from the stomach flu?" At Lily's nod, Ginny continued. "I also put it on Dad's belly when he's recovering from the stomach flu."

"Oh." Lily then headed off to her bedroom without another word to her parents.

"I need to clean the kitchen and sort laundry for tomorrow. I'll be downstairs," Ginny informed her husband.

"Okay."

Ginny left Harry alone in the bedroom and it wasn't long when Lily returned with a book.

"What do you have there?" Harry asked, pointing to the book in Lily's hand.

"Tales of Beedle the Bart," Lily answered.

"Oh, so you're going to read to me?"

"Yes." Without further ado, Lily began reading one of the Potter's favorites.

" _There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure."_

Harry listened as Lily began to read. He was positive he could quote the whole story because he had read it too many times.

What father and daughter didn't know was Ginny was standing at the door, listening quietly to the soft voice of her daughter and smiling as she watched her husband drift off to sleep.

Ginny then quietly walked over to Harry's side of the bed and replaced the bucket in case he needed it in the night. Then she gently took off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand next to his wand.

She then tucked the covers around him and kissed his forever, as Lily finished the story.

" _And he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and they departed this life, as equals."_

Lily closed the book and looked over at her father. He had fallen asleep, thanks to her story. She gently kissed his cheek and climbed the bed, careful not to jolt the bed. She then quietly left the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The morning sun shining through the sheer white curtains woke Harry the next morning. Lying on his back for a second, Harry turned to find Ginny asleep beside him. He lifted his hand to his forehead and noticed that his forehead was sweaty and his body felt icky, like it did after a session in the gym at the ministry.

Turning onto his side, he reached for his glasses, slipping them on his face. The world came into focus and Harry seen the reminders of his illness the day before.

The bucket next to the bed, the empty potion vials, the thermometer lying next to the vials, cups that once held water on the nightstand.

Then a hand was a placed on his shoulder, turning Harry's attention to Ginny behind him.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked, raking her fingers through his hair. Then she placed her hand on his forehead. "Your fever broke."

"I figured," Harry muttered. He sat up on the side of the bed. "I'm feeling loads better."

"Okay, go get a shower and I'll fix breakfast and get Lily up."

Harry headed to the master bathroom, stripping off his sweat soaked clothes. He turned the water on lukewarm and stepped in the shower, standing under the spray for a minute before he picked up the shampoo bottle.

"Harry, I brought you a change of clothes. There on the counter," Ginny called over the shower running.

"Thanks."

Harry scrubbed himself clean until he didn't feel icky and turned off the water when he finished. He picked up the towel Ginny had tossed over the shower rod and dried himself off. He picked up the boxers, slipping them on and then the track pants Ginny had selected, and then put on his shirt as he walked out the bathroom.

"Morning, Dad," Lily greeted as she entered the bedroom, dressed in her school uniform.

"Good morning, Lily."

"Mum said breakfast is ready." Lily skipped out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. Harry followed, walking down the stairs at his normal pace.

"Breakfast is on the table," Ginny said, placing a plate of toast in the middle of the table. Harry reached the plate and selected two pieces of toast and then the strawberry jam.

"Is that all you want?" Ginny inquired. "I can make you something else if you want."

"No, this is fine, Gin." Harry picked up the butter knife and spread the jam on the toast he had on his plate.

Ginny carried two cups to the table, sitting one down in front of Lily, which was warmed chocolate milk and sat the other in front of Harry.

"That's just the normal tea," Ginny told him, before Harry asked what tea it was.

"Okay."

Harry leaned back in his chair, watching Ginny clean up the kitchen from making breakfast and Lily finishing her waffles and sipping the last of the orange juice and warm chocolate milk.

"By the way," Harry began. "Thanks for taking care of me yesterday. Both of you." Harry looked at Ginny and then Lily.

"You're welcome," Lily replied. She got up from her chair and kissed Harry's cheek before skipping up the stairs to brush her teeth and finish getting ready for school.

"Are you taking off work today?" Ginny asked, leaning against the counter, folding her arms over her chest.

Harry paused for a second before he replied. "Peter said to take as much time as I needed. I'm staying home today and since today's Thursday, I might just take the rest of the week off."

Ginny nodded, and headed to the table with her cup of tea. "I think you should, so that you could rest. You don't sleep well when you're sick." She paused to sip on her tea. "And you've more than earned a day off."

Harry agreed with her, not wanting to argue with Ginny because she was right. He hadn't taken a day off other than September 1 when they took the boys to catch the Hogwarts Express.

"I'm ready to go," Lily called as she entered the kitchen.

Ginny got up and collected her purse, the keys and her sweater. Lily headed to where Harry was sitting to say bye.

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Lily. Have a good day." Harry watched as Lily headed out the back door.

"I'll be back," Ginny told him. "Go and rest on the couch in the family room."

"Alright." Harry headed to the family room and settled on the couch, turning on the television.

As he sat on the couch, he thought over the last twenty years and the amount of times Ginny had taken care of him whether he was sick or injured because work or Quidditch. Harry remembers when he woke up from being hit in the head with the bludger in his sixth year to find Ginny sitting at his bedside, and helping take care of him.

He never knew how he got lucky to end up with a woman like Ginny. He never knew what he did to deserve Ginny, but whatever it was he was glad he did it.

Every time he was sick from the time he and Ginny had started dating, Ginny took take care him and gave he what he needed. Which was a little tender, love, and care.


End file.
